villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Innovators
Innovators (in Japanese: イノベイター, Inobeitā) is a rogue group of genetically engineered humans that falsely identify themselves as True Innovators in Season Season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Besides A-Laws who act as the main antagonists of Season 2, they are confirmed as the true antagonists of season 2. Description Combat-Type Innovades are one of the Innovade Types created by Celestial Being for the purpose of serving in combat during Aeolia Schenberg's Plan. They possess abilities and physique better than any ordinary humans, thanks to Quantum Brainwaves and nanomachines built into them.They were made to be "better," thus the sentiment of being superior were not surprising to stem out among them.However, as this sentiment began to grow strong, a contradiction also became apparent.Despite being superior, they were meant to serve humanity according to Aeolia's Plan. The purpose of serving a lowly species was a painful reality to some of the proud combat-types.Season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In 2301 A.D., Combat-Type Innovade Ribbons Almark was assigned by Veda to test the combat capabilities of the GN-000 0 Gundam in the Azadistan-Krugis War.Upon eliminating all the forces and witnesses on the battlefield, he saw a child looking at the Gundam with revered eyes. Ribbons, who was painfully aware of the contradiction behind his existence, approached epiphany and found his ultimate answer to his dilemma.Leaving the child alive for his own purpose, Ribbons embarked on a path of securing his place in realizing the dialogues to come. He realized that he, a superior being, is the Innovator Aeolia had sought to lead humanity to a new frontier. After leaving Celestial Being, Ribbons sought the help of a conspirator, Alejandro Corner, and devised a plan to get a hold of Veda and take over Aeolia's Plan. After Alejandro's demise and Celestial Being's defeat in 2308 A.D., Ribbons pushed forth his plans of uniting the world under his rule. He awakened a group of Innovades, who he also fashioned in the ideology of being Innovators, as agents acting from the shadows to carry out his will and his world unification plan. Members * Ribbons Almark: The leader of Innovator who formerly a first Gundam Meister of Celestial being. Killed by Setsuna F.Seiei on last episode when he engage a battle with him. * Regene Regetta: Probably second-in-command of Innovator, genetic twin of Tieria Erde. He secretly help celestial being and Wang Liu Mei, led him become a traitor of Innovator. Eventually Killed by Ali Al-Saachez, but later its confirmed he transfer his mind along with Tieria to Veda, and "help" Setsuna to defeat Ribbons * Revive Revival: One of the most zealous member of Innovator, and he is the genetic twin of Anew Returner. He along with others Innovator assigned become member of A-Laws. Unlike the others, Revive shown a little respect with the humans. Even he also shown care about his fallen friends, he only little care with Anew Death. He killed by Lockon Stratos II/Lyle Dylandy on the last episode when he try to help Ribbons. * Hiling Care: The most zealous member of innovator, and she is the genetic twin of Ribbons Almark. She shown very high support of Ribbons ideal, and very easy get jealous with someone which Ribbons interest it. She is brutally killed by Allelujah Haptism(as Hallelujah) when she along with Revive try to help Ribbons on the last Episode. * Bring Stabity: The most calmest member of Innovators and rare to speak. He deplore and Questioned why Tieria Erde, who is their kin must join Celestial Being side instead join Innovators. He killed by Tieria Erde when he engage battle with him on Episode 14. His DNA along with Devine was re-created to make GAGA-Force by Ribbons. * Devine Nova: He is the genetic twin of Bring Stabity, which also like him, calm and not many speak. He show extremely care with Bring and decide to revenge his death on Tieria Hands. He Killed by Setsuna F. Seiei when he stop Setsuna to destroy Memento Mori on Episode 17. His DNA along with Bring was recreated to make GAGA-Force by Ribbons. * Anew Returner: A Innovator sleeper agent who secretly assigned by Ribbons to join Celestial Being. When become the member of Celestial Being, she genuinely have affection to the member of Celestial Being and falling in love with Gundam Meister, Lockon Stratos II/Lyle Dylandy. When she force to return to Innovator and engaged battle with Lyle, she unable to defeat him and choose to defected from Innovator and join his side. However, she is being take control by Ribbons Almark to force her to kill Lyle, but she ended killed by Setsuna F.Seiei. Before her death, she confuse why Lyle still love her even he already know if she is his enemies. After Lyle said she still his woman even she is his enemy, and Anew peacefully thanks to him but she glad she can born as Innovator because thanks to born as enemy, she can meet with him. Supporters/Allies *[http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Louise_Halevy Louise Halevy]: Louise become their allies to using her as their financial helper and manipulated her to become a ruthless soldier with promised her to help to destroy Gundam and avenge her family death. She success being save by Saji and Setsuna when she driven to insanity and decide to kill them, and redeemed by herself after she is release from Ribbons influences. However, Louise become suffer a chronic PTSD and need a routine medical treatment do the result of body and mind modification from the Innovators, she no longer have a ties with military and start a new normal life with Saji Crossroad. *''[[A-Laws|'A-Laws']]'' : Commander Katagiri had to request assistance from the Innovators in order to defeat Celestial Being, signing them up as "licensed officers" like Revive Revival, Hilling Care, Bring Stabity, Devine Nova, and Anew Returner. They also have a superweapon name "Memento Mori" which is from Innovators. *'Ali Al-Saachez': Ali Al-Saachez is a extremely egotist, notorious and ruthless terrorist who previously a leader of KPSA and one of AEU Soldier. Its unknown why he later become a pawn of Innovators. But at some point, Ribbons order him to destroy Azadistan at the same time A-Laws do mass massacre at Katharon base. He was killed by Lyle Dylandy, who is Neil Dylandy brother and the original Lockon Stratos *[[Wang Liu Mei|'Wang Liu Mei']] : A Celestial-being agent who join Innovator for unknown reason. However, because of her job, Celestial-being able to know about information of the enemies even a location where Allelujah is taken from her. The Innovator use her financial for making their own weapon including Memento Mori . After she give a information the location of VEDA, she refuse to join Setsuna and runaway by herself. But later she found her tragic death on Nena Trinity hand who is betray her. *[[Nena Trinity|'Nena Trinity']] : After the death of her brother and rescued by Setsuna, she is refuge to Wang Liu Mei side and become a agent of her. After found that Liu Mei is working with a person who kill her brothers, she decide to betray her and brutally killing her. Ribbons decide to punish him by let Louise Halevy to killing Nena, which later she faced her brutal death by Louise hand. Desired Member *[http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Tieria_Erde Tieria Erde] : Regene Regetta first time meet him when Tieria search Allelujah Haptism along with Lyle Dylandy. Regene convince to him about their destiny and offer him to join Innovators, leaving him on highly doubt about his true identity. But Tieria refused to join them after Ribbons tell to him about their true purpose already ruin Aeolia true purpose, which make Regene angry at Ribbons about Tieria refusal. Gallery Innto.jpg|All Innovators member as seen at Mobile Suit Gundam 00P photo novel Gundam_00_-_Innovators.jpg|Member of Innovators (minus Anew Returner) as seen on season 2 opening Innovators-opening2.png|Innovators as seen on 2nd Opening of Gundam 00 Season 2 Innovators-member-SpEEP2.png|Revive Revival , Hilling Care , Bring Stabity and Devine Nova Trivia *Most of Innovator killed by Gundam Meister ( Ribbons, Devine and Anew are killed by Setsuna.F.Seiei. Bring is killed by Tieria Erde. Revive is killed by Lockon Stratos and Hilling Care is killed by Allelujah Haptism) except Regene Regetta, who is "killed" by Ali al-Saachez *Most of Innovator has no gender/Neutral due they are combat-type Innovade, except Anew Returner, who is Gathering-Type is a female. *Most of them are affably evil villains except for Ribbons, who is completely pure-evil villains *Their headquarter is a space colony/mobile fortress called Celestial Being, bearing the name of the organization: The two are not to be confused. *The are resemble with the children from Village of the Damned . **Both of them are xenophobe humanoid species which have dangerous ability which more superior than regular human. **Innovade (and pure-innovators) eyes when they active their quantum brainwaves is slightly resemble with the children eyes when they use their psychic power and able to manipulate the humans **Both of them have very unique physically appearance than the normal humans. The children notably have white hair, cobalt eyes and pale skins. While the Innovades notably have bright colorful hair, pale skin and unique eyes shape, their facial features is depend their Innovades-type or from their DNA Genetic donor face( like Nena Trinity to Mina Carmine and Ribbons Almark to E.A Ray .) **There are very few of them who have emotion or understand the humans/humanity ( In Village of the Damned , only David McGowan. In Gundam 00, Tieria erde, Anew Returner and several non-Innovator member Innovades ) *Their differences is : **'Innovades' are artificial humans that initially created by celestial-being and considered as "Artificial pure-breed Innovators" and their initial purpose is to help prepare humanity for Innovation and lead humanity for future expected communication with other intelligent life. While the Children are the aliens which infected the human females which cause them pregnant and giving a birth of the children. Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Tyrants Category:Twin/Clone Category:Gundam Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rivals Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Creation Category:Warlords Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Possessor Category:Multi-Beings Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Hostile Species Category:Hegemony